Comienzan los buenos momentos
by Tributo321
Summary: Katniss y Peeta no se han vuelto a ver o si quiera hablar desde que Peeta plantó las Primroses en el jardín de Katniss pero una visita a Haymitch cambia las cosas. La historia es mejor que el resumen, por favor denle al menos una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre, es de Suzanne Collins, yo solo escribo lo que para mí pasa entre el final de Sinsajo y su epílogo ;) Espero que les guste**

**Capitulo 1 Katniss' POV**

Peeta tiene tiempo que ya regresó al Distrito, pero aún no hemos hablado desde el día que plantó las Primroses en el jardín. Lo he visto salir a la Veta unas que otras veces y cuando tengo la ventana abierta llega a entrar el olor a pan recién horneado.

He estado pensando en salir a dar una vuelta los últimos días pero estoy segura de que si lo hago no lo soportaré y no sé que me pueda pasar. También he estado pensando en ir a ver a Haymitch a su casa, creo que eso no me afectará tanto.

Así que después de comer una simple fruta (no se me antojaba nada más) salí de mi casa a la suya. Pensé si debería tocar la puerta pero decidí no hacerlo ya que probablemente no me respondería, aún es temprano y tal vez siga dormido. Entré y me dí cuenta de que su casa estaba muy mal, habían muchas botellas y ropa tirados por todas partes. Avancé haciendome camino hacia la cocina y grité.

-¡Haymitch! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Y nadie me respondió. Volví a llamarlo pero seguía sin contestarme.

Dí media vuelta decidida a salir de ahí, cuando lo vi, vi a esa persona que siempre me ha hipnotizado con esos lindos ojos azules parado en la entrada de la casa con una canasta de pan recién horneado en la mano.

-Peeta...

-Hola Katniss- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué...qué haces aquí?

-Vine a traerle un poco de pan a Haymitch ¿y tú?

-Quería salir de mi casa así que pensé en visitarlo y si se podía tener una plática decente con él pero creo que aún está dormido.

-Sí creo que sí, aparte, es muy probable...Oye...- Por la forma en la que me lo dijo supe que estaba pensando mucho lo que me iba a decir y estaba algo nervioso.

-Mande- Le respondí un poco nerviosa yo también.

-Me estaba preguntando si te gustaría desayunar conmigo...

La verdad es que no me esperaba esa pregunta pero creo que no nos haría ningún mal a alguno de los dos, además como siempre desde que llegue al distrito después de la guerra... no tengo nada que hacer.

-Sí, porque no- Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...entiendo será en...espera...¿Dijiste que sí?- Dijo con una cara de sorpresa y algo de esperanza.

-Si quieres digo que no...- Dije en forma de broma pero en realidad estaba algo nerviosa.

-¡No, no, no, no, no!-dijo algo desesperado.

-O sea, ¿si quieres que vaya?-pregunté confundida.

-Sí, digo bueno, si tu quieres- me dijo ya más calmado pero algo nervioso.

-Sí, me gustaría- dije con una sonrisa.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Te gustaría desayunar en mi casa o prefieres en la tuya?

-¿Puede ser en la tuya?, mi casa no está muy presentable en estos momentos- y era verdad, era un desastre, pero no era nada a comparación de la de Haymitch.

-Sí está bien, solo le dejo un poco de pan a Haymitch con una nota y nos vamos- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- dije y le devolví la sonrisa.

Dejó un poco del pan que llevaba en la canasta en un trapo limpio que encontré y le dejamos la nota diciéndole que comiera un poco, que luego pasábamos a verlo, y que intentara estar sobrio (aunque sabíamos que iba a ser casi imposible) y salimos de su casa.

La Aldea de los Vencedores es lo único que quedó intacto cuando bombardearon el distrito así que de lejos veo los desastres de la ciudad mientras que enseguida llegamos a casa de Peeta.

-Adelante- me dijo mientras me dejaba pasar antes que él.

Asentí y entré, su casa era igual que la mía, solo que la de él estaba más ordenada y limpia.

-Tu casa es más acogedora que la mía- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, aunque la verdad no lo creo- me respondió mientras dejaba la canasta con el resto del pan sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Es en serio, la tuya no sé porque pero tiene un aire más acogedor, incluso la siento más pequeña

-No sé porque lo dices, soy el único que está aquí siempre y lo único que hago es hornear y pintar- me dijo un poco acongojado.

-¿Sigues pintando?- me atreví a preguntar.

-Sí, todas las noches, cuando las pesadillas no me dejan dormir- me dijo algo triste.

Y ahora que lo decía, noté las ojeras bajo sus ojos, señal de que en serio no ha dormido eh bastante tiempo. Me pregunto… ¿cuánto tiempo llevará sin dormir?

-Yo tampoco puedo dormir muy seguido, es raro cuando duermo la noche completa

-¿Dormíamos juntos en el tour de la Victoria ¿Real o no?

Tiene mucho que no lo escuchaba dudar de algún recuerdo, más bien, porque no he hablado con él, no sé si haya tenido más dudas pero si lo ha hecho no me he enterado.

-Real, todo empezó una noche que desperté gritando y tú estabas vagando por el tren para matar el tiempo y me escuchaste, así que entraste corriendo, lograste calmarme y te metiste conmigo a la cama y desde entonces dormimos juntos, bueno, hasta que nos separamos- terminé de decir con tristeza, la verdad es que esos recuerdos me afectan mucho recordando como era antes de que lo secuestraran en el Vasallaje y lo torturarán haciéndole confundir todos sus recuerdos.

-Oh ya, el recuerdo no era brillante, solo quería confirmar- respondió también con tristeza.

-Bueno y… ¿qué vamos a desayunar?- pregunté rompiendo el incómodo y triste silencio que se había formado entre nosotros.

-No lo sé… ¿qué se te antoja?- me preguntó ya algo un poco más feliz y con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi primera historia en fanfiction. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posibe :) Espero sus reviews :)**  
**Gracias por leer.**

** Atte: MG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece la historia de Los Juegos del Hambre, es de Suzanne Collins.**

**Capítulo 2- Peeta's POV **

Después de desayunar acompañé a Katniss a su casa y cuando llegamos encontramos la puerta abierta, ella asustada entró corriendo y yo detrás de ella. Cuando entramos vemos a la vieja Sae en la cocina.

-Niña ¿dónde has estado?- dice Sae sin darse la vuelta hacia nosotros.

-Fuí a casa de Haymitch pero no lo encontré y cuando iba a salir me topé con Peeta y me invitó a desayunar a su casa.- Al momento en que dijo Katniss mi nombre, Sae dejó lo que estaba haciendo (que supongo era comida), y volteó a vernos sorprendida.

-Hola Sae, ¿cómo han estado tú y tu nieta?-

-Hola Peeta, bien gracias, y tú, ¿cómo has estado?-

-Pues, bien en lo que cabe.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-Lamento mucho lo que están pasando los dos, pero quiero que sepan que si necesitan hablar con alguien que no sea Haymitch de vez en cuando, ya saben donde encontrarme.- nos dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz, pero también sinceridad.-Bueno chicos, tengo que irme, sólo quería pasar a prepararte el desayuno Katniss, pero veo que ya lo hiciste, entonces simplemente te dejo la comida.- dijo Sae con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Sae, no te hubieras molestado.- le dijo Katniss.

-No es ninguna molestia niña, hasta luego Peeta, que bueno verte.- nos dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Adiós Sae, lo mismo digo.-le dije mientras salía por la puerta.

Cuando Sae cerró la puerta miré a Katniss.

-Así que Katniss Everdeen no puede hacer su propio desayuno eh.- le dije en tono burlón y levantando una ceja con una sonrisa en mi cara.

-La verdad es que no había salido de mi cuarto en días, hasta que hoy decidí visitar a Haymitch y coincidió en que tú también saliste a verlo y pues, te sabes el resto de la historia.- me dijo un poco avergonzada pero con tono de reclamo.

-Oh, eso quiere decir que tu cuarto está peor de arreglado.- dije en tono divertido.

-¡NO!... bueno... tal vez.-dijo volteando la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-Ven, arreglemos este desastre.-dije tomándola de la mano.

Tiene mucho que no hago eso, tomarla de la mano. Extraño estar con ella, el veneno de rastrevíspula no ha desaparecido por completo, he tenido unos cuantos ataques pero han sido muy pequeños, y he recuperado unos pocos recuerdos y sé que no es un muto, y también sé que mi amor por ella no ha muerto. Pero tengo que esperar para avanzar con ella, ha perdido a Prim, su mamá no está aquí con ella en el distrito, los únicos que la visitan son Sae y su nieta y Haymitch creo. Quiero que vuelva a confiar en mí, creo que ya lo hizo al aceptar desayunar conmigo, pero en serio quiero que me quiera en serio, ya la he perdido varias veces, no quiero que vuelva a pasar, pero pimero quiero tener de vuelta su amistad.

-No es tu obligación ayudarme a limpiar Peeta y lo sabes.-

-Sí, lo sé, pero quiero ayudarte, además no tengo nada más que hacer hoy así que seré tu ayudante en la limpieza.- dije con una sonrisa, mientras de la mano la guiaba hacia la sala.

-Pero las cosas de la limpieza no están en la sala, están en la cocina.- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por eso decía que las cosas para limpiar están en la cocina.- le dije jalándola conmigo hacia la cocina nuevamente con una sonrisa divertida.

Ella se rió un poco y fue ella quien de la mano me llevó hacia donde estaba todo para limpiar.

De una pequeña puerta sacó la escoba, un recojedor, una cubeta, jabón líquido y un trapeador.

-Puedes llenar la cubeta con agua Peeta ¿por favor?-

-Claro, no hay problema.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando terminé de llenar la cubeta con agua regresé y me acerqué a ella.

-Oye Katniss...-

-Mande...- y cuando volteó a verme le arroje la cubeta encima.

-¡PEETAA! Eres hombre muerto.-

Muerto de risa salí corriendo de la cocina hacia la sala y me escondí detrás de un sillón.

-Peeta, ¿dónde estás?-

-Aquí.- dije cuando pasó por el sillón en el que estaba escondido. La atrapé en un abrazo por la espalda y ella al principio se puso un poco tensa, pero después se relajo. Le di la vuelta para que quedaramos frente a frente. Le puse un mechón de cabello destrás de su oreja.

-Te ves hermosa.- demonios pensé en voz alta.

-Amm... gracias.- se sonrojó.

-Lo siento, pensé en voz alta, no debí...-

-No, no, Peeta, está bien.- me dijo.

-Katniss, sé que es muy pronto para decirlo pero aún te sigo amando, pensé en primero poder tener por sentado tu amistad, pero Kat, no puedo evitarlo, aún te amo.- dije decidido a afrontar lo que viniera después.

-Peeta... Los últimos meses en que no estuve contigo, cuando Snow te secuestró, fuí un desastre... en todo. Y cuando comenzaste a regresar en tí, mis esperanzas fueron creciendo y no pude dejar de pensar en tí. Peeta no sabes cuanto te extrañé todo este tiempo. Y estoy muy segura de lo que voy a decirte... Peeta Mellark... Yo también te amo.-

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído. Les pido perdón por haberme tardado 5 meses en actualizar, honestamente se me fue la inspiración y cuando tenía una idea no podía escribir o por la tarea, o por otras cosas. Pero hoy por fin logré darme un tiempo para poder actualizar. Quiero que sepan que tal vez me vuelva a tardar milenios en actualizar y les pido perdón. También tuve un problema porque no sabía como subir más capítulos, pero ya aprendí :D jajaja. Trataré de subir capítulos aunque no sean tan largos como los primeros dos pero les prometo que no abandonaré la historia. Espero sus comentarios, díganme ¿les esta gustando la historia?**

**Atte: MG.**


End file.
